The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for producing a batch of mail items. The invention further relates to a method and an apparatus for providing identification codes. Further, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for generating identification codes. The invention also relates to a system for processing sheets into mail items and to a computer program.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,505, a system and method for preparing a batch of mail items to be sent are known. The system comprises an apparatus for marking each mail item with a selected identification code. To this end, an identification code is provided on the main document of the item. The identification codes are cyclically sequential and thus define the order in which the items are processed. The system further has a detector for detecting the identification code provided and means for retrieving parameter values coupled to the identification code from a database. The retrieved parameter values are then used by the system to process the items. If an identification code is detected which does not correspond to the order, the system is stopped and an operator is alerted, so that he can correct the error.
A disadvantage of the known system is that, while it is true that errors in the order of the mail items can be detected, other errors, such as errors in the mail items themselves, are not detected.